Muñeca
by Yuniko Miakani-chan
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo lejos, Sasuke regresa por Sakura, pero se llavara una sorpresa


Muñeca

¿Por qué habías sido tan tonto como para hacerle eso?

Si en verdad la amaba ¿Por qué la dejo?, pero por más que pensara el porqué de todo lo que le hizo ya la habia perdido para siempre…habia perdido lo más valioso…lo que el mas amaba…habia perdido a su Sakura…

Pensó que pronto la vería tan radiante como la vio la última vez que se encontraron, esos día en los que las hormonas mandan más que el cerebro…tenían dieciséis años y ambos ella aun lo amaba, a pesar de que los habia traicionado a ella y a Naruto.

Cuando ella lo vio, se quedo helada por su nueva apariencia y a pesar de que el parecía inmutarse, por dentro se sorprendió de ver a su querida Sakura así de hermosa, quería que el tiempo nunca se detuviera para poder contemplarla por toda la eternidad.

Aunque nunca confeso sus sentimientos, Sasuke la amaba profundamente y no quería que nada le pasara nunca, pero para eso la tenía que proteger de sus enemigos que querían matarlos.

Y así el tiempo paso y pronto las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años, cuando al fin de 7 años desde ese encuentro, el ahora apuesto joven Uchiha al fin regresaba después de cumplir su venganza quería hacer resurgir al clan que alguna vez fue de los más poderosos, al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Primero tenía que ir con la Hokage para arreglar algunos asuntos y después se reuniría con su querida Sakura para quedarse juntos para siempre.

Tsunade no creía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos...¡¡era Sasuke Uchiha!!. Aquello no podía ser cierto pues se decía que el ya habia muerto hace dos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha, Acaso vienes a destruir Konoha?

-he venido aquí para poder restaurar mi clan, así que permíteme quedarme-

-está bien, pero dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-es su alumna Sakura- contesto sonrojado y a la vez molesto el joven azabache – asi que no me haga distraerme más, que tengo que ir a verla- y con esas palabras se fue a una extraordinaria velocidad

-espera…pobre, lo sabrá lo mas dolorosamente-

El Uchiha no podía esperar al amanecer para verla, tenía tantas ansias de estrecharla entre sus brazos que fue corriendo por toda Konoha hasta llegar a la antigua casa de la Haruno. Pero vio como en vez de una bonita casa era ruinas, toda la casa estaba quemada.

-¿pero qué rayos sucedió aquí?-

-eso trataba de explicarte- dijo Tsunade con una voz melancólica y triste – hace 2 años nos llego la noticia de que habías muerto, mi alumna Sakura al recibir la noticia se puso histérica y no lo creyó hasta que nos mostraron tu cuerpo, de seguro tu lo creaste para esconderte y ahí fue cuando se colapso, no quería comer, no trabajaba ni recogía su casa, solo un día la pude ver sumamente sana y feliz y fue cuando Naruto y Hinata se casaron, después de eso empeoro hasta que una vez, en el aniversario de tu huida, encontramos su casa hecha casi cenizas

Sakura incendio su casa con ella misma dentro, se drogo y se acostó en el sofá, cuando llegamos, apagamos el fuego, pero de ella ya no habia nada, lo más extraño es que todas sus cosas se quemaron menos dos: una hermosa muñeca de cristal con un vestido azul sobre un columpio y sosteniendo una fotografía tuya.

La muñeca esta dentro de la casa, la dejamos así como la encontramos, como un recuerdo de ella-

La tristeza invadió al a Uchiha y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar amargas lagrimas, no podía creerlo, se sentía lastimado, decidió entrar y ver aquella muñeca con sus propios ojos.

Sorprendido vio que aquella muñeca se parecía muchísimo a Sakura, se acerco a ella y la beso, de repente la muñeca soltó dos pequeñas lagrimas, pareciera que era la mismísima chica la que estaba ahí…su alma se habia quedado dentro de esa bellísima muñeca.

El joven Uchiha decidió llevársela.

A la mañana siguiente los ANBU estaban en la mansión Uchiha, recogiendo el verdadero cuerpo de Sasuke y pedazos de lo que parecía ser esa muñeca que se llevo.

-ahora descansaran juntos- fue lo único que dijo la Hokage antes de irse de aquí

-ahora estarán bien…los dos-

&FIN&

Espero que le haya gustado, esto surgió en un momento de inspiración, creo que ya era tiempo después de tanto que no escribía, bien, por favor dejen reviews

Sayonara


End file.
